


Memory

by Minkle_Thorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can I just wrap Adrien in a hug?, Do not cross Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Memory Loss, Minor Lauguage, Nino to the rescue!, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Cares, Pregnant Alya, Sadrien Depreste, Some Fluff, like a lot, married au, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkle_Thorn/pseuds/Minkle_Thorn
Summary: Marinette gets hit by a Memory-loss akuma and gets thrown into a building.  The miraculous cure healed her wounds but didn't heal her memory.Basically an angsty story where Marinette is pissed at Hawkmoth and Adrien can't deal.  It all will end happy I promise!!Chapters 6 and 7 are really fluffy and cliche... Enjoy!Completed: February 4, 2019





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!  
> So this is my second fic ever and my first multi-chapter fic. I have no update schedule... And the chapters are pretty short, but I will do my best to update frequently... We'll see if that actually happens XD

“Sorry, do I know you?”, the words hit him like bricks.

“Wh-… What?”

She looked up to him, confused and with furrowed eyebrows. Chat gently caressed her cheek, his eyes filling with tears.

“Uhm-… I’m very sorry, uh-…”, she scrambled for words while escaping his hand, obviously bewildered, “… Cat-… Man? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings but, uh, who are you?”

“No, Mari, I-…”, he sniffled, “It’s me! I’m-… Chat Noir? Bugaboo, c’mon, no time for jokes…”

He tried, he really tried seeing this as if she was kidding him but she wasn’t. His heart broke a little more as she shifted away another bit.

“I’m very sorry, but I think you should leave the room now.”, she tried, her eyes widely opened at the weird man in a black suit wearing cat ears without any hairband.

“Don’t you remember anything?”, he asked, making her tilt her head, “You-… You don’t remember me?”

“No. I would know if I had interacted with you.”, a pointed glance was thrown towards his cat ears, “But I find it very disturbing that you’re just here breaking out in tears so please leave.”

His ears flattened to his head and he slowly stood up, gulping.

“But-…”

Her gaze slowly softened at him, still remaining bewildered but at least she felt sympathy towards him.

“Okay, tell you what. Give me half an hour and then you can come in again, alright?”

He tried suppressing a sob as he nodded and walked backwards, to the door of her room.

“A-Alright.”

As he was outside his transformation fell and he looked into the faces of her parents, Alya and Nino.

“Nothing?”, someone asked but he couldn’t decipher who since tears clouded his eyes and blood rushed in his ears.

“N-Nothing.”, he choked out. Moments later, a familiar perfume filled his nose and he was tightly hugged by Sabine.

“She’ll be okay again, Adrien. She’ll somehow remember again, in due time.”

He sobbed into her shoulder and tightly held onto her, only very slowly regaining a calm state again. His sobs subsided and he nodded.

“… Yeah…”

“I really thought the suit would somehow trigger something if your civilian self didn’t already. I’m so sorry, Adrien.”, Alya placed a hand on his shoulder and leant back a little, “I’m really sorry.”

He felt tears welling up again and parted from Sabine, hugging Alya. He took care of her bulging stomach but still buried his face in her hair, needing the warmth and comfort.

“I thought so, too… I thought so, too, Alya…”

Tom, Sabine and Nino joined the hug, all knowing he had to be held now. He needed this.

Adrien suddenly felt something very small hugging his leg and gently ended the hug, lifting up the little child that made grabby hands at him.

“Hey, Emma…”, he whispered, smiling for her but not brushing his tears away. He didn’t want to lie to her.

“Papa!”, she proudly replied, then touched his cheek feeling his tears. “Papa?”

He hummed and nodded, nudging his nose against hers.

“I’m here, Emma. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay. Wanna see Mama?”

The little girl giggled and nodded, her head immediately turning towards the door.

“Wanna go in with Auntie Alya?”

The little girl eyed the pregnant woman for a bit after turning her head in the other direction, obviously thinking about whether she’d rather go with her Papa or her aunt. 

Eventually, she made grabby hands towards Alya and the woman quickly took her, giving her a little kiss. Nino already itched to take Emma away from her because he wanted to protect Alya’s stomach but she merely shot him a sharp glare, making Adrien slightly smirk at their antics. Well… He had been the same with Mari, back then.

Immediately, the reality came crashing down on him again, making him gulp as Alya, Nino and his daughter vanished through the door.

The three of them had fought against an Akuma just two weeks back but unfortunately, the akumatized victim had hit Ladybug with a blow of purple mist. She had been thrown into a wall with a sickening sound that still haunted Adrien in his dreams and whenever he closed his eyes for a little too long. He had immediately brought her to the hospital, but when she had woken up a week later, she hadn’t recognized him. She had known who her mother and father were, she had greeted Alya with a hug and Nino with a kiss on the cheek and she had even recalled the name of Alya and Nino’s unborn child. She had happily said hello to Emma and had demanded her family to lift the little girl up to her bed to cuddle with her.

She had remembered Chloé and Nathaniel and everyone who had come to visit her – but him. Her own husband.

He felt Sabine brushing a hand over his back and Tom placing a heavy hand on his shoulder as he once again lost his composure.


	2. The Innocence of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to get answers. Emma is a sassy and cute little four-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this isn't the explanation chapter... BUT THAT'S COMING NEXT!!! I will try to get it up either tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Man, I am just cruising though this editing... So if you see any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> I am so sorry about the confusion, but all will be explained in the next chapter! Just bare with me!

Marinette remembered Alya, and Nino, and all of her classmates. She even remembered Emma. Her daughter. But for the life of her, she could not remember the father. Seeing that she had a daughter had to have meant that she had a significant other. But whenever she tried there was this purple haze covering his form. She remembered the happiness, the love, the devotion, but she could not remember _him._

Then there was that man that was in her room when she woke up. The hurt on his face when she told him to leave was one of utter heart-break. She had to admit, he was attractive. But he was a complete stranger! And he was in her hospital room! How could someone who she has no memory of know her at all?

Then there was that weird cat-man. Who wears a mask when it’s not Halloween? And those ears! What’s up with those? They were attached to his head without a headband or clips! _Nothing!_ She guessed it could be another miraculous user, she did have a partner as Ladybug besides Rena Rouge and Carapace. But that haze blocked her from seeing him. 

_What the hell is going on?!_

The door opened and in walks Alya carrying Emma in her arms, and Nino, both with solemn expressions on their face. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Alya said.

“Alright I guess.” Marinette sighed, “I just don’t understand any of this. What was that man doing in here?” 

“You really don’t remember him?” Nino asked.

“No! I have no memory of that man! Nor the cat-guy I saw in here a few minutes ago…” she paused. “Could he be another miraculous holder?”

“He is.” Alya responded calmly. 

“So… Is he the partner that I can’t see in any of my memories?”

“He is.” Alya repeated.

Marinette laid a hand on her forehead. She was starting to get a headache from this mess. 

“Mama?”

She looked at Emma, still in Alya’s arms making grabby hands towards her mother. Mari reached for her child and cuddled her into her chest, still confused from the days events. She suddenly lost the memory of two very important people in her life. _None of this makes any sense! Why can’t I remember my own husband? Or my partner? What is up with this purple fog that keeps me from seeing him?_

“Mama, are you mad at Papa?”

Marinette looked at the little girl in her arms. “No, honey. Mommy’s just having trouble remembering things right now…”

“What things?” 

She hesitated. “… I don’t remember who your papa is…”

The little girl beamed “I can fix that!” She jumped off of Marinette’s lap and ran to the door. “PAAAAAPAAA!!! Come in here so Mommy can remember you!!!”

There was some mumbling heard from the other side of the door. Emma put her hands on her hips “Why not?” more mumbling. She pouted and walked through the door with a determined look on her face. She came back a few minutes later with the man from before in tow. 

“See Mommy? Papa is right here!” Marinette studied the man who couldn’t bear to look her in the eye, a pained expression on his face. 

Instead he just stared at Emma apologetically and squatted down to her level, “Emma sweetie, Mommy’s not feeling well. Let’s go back outside to Grandma and Grandpa okay?” 

The little girl looked back and forth between her parents, obviously confused and conflicted. Eventually she decided to go out the door to her Grandparent’s arms. The man turned to leave.

“Wait!”

He stopped. 

She continued, “I don’t remember you, but obviously there’s something that people are not telling me and they keep skirting around it! I need answers! Why can’t I remember you? I remember having a husband, I remember having a partner along with Rena and Carapace, but when I try to see what those people look like, it’s covered by a purple haze and I can’t remember any specific details about the event!” She stopped, realizing that she was halfway to a panic-attack. 

Alya and Nino stared at her with sorrowful looks, and the man had turned slightly back towards her. 

“…Please! I need to know! This is driving me crazy!”

“…Mari?” Alya said, her arms stretched out in a comforting and cautious manner. “I’m not sure if this is a good time to tell you right now. You’re on the brink of a panic attack and  
I don’t think you would take it well.”

“Oh my- What about me needing answers do you not understand? I am sick of this hospital and people treating me like I’m fragile! I don’t have any memory of the two most important people in my life! That’s enough to send me into a panic attack already! If you know something that I can’t remember, tell me and maybe it will save me from this terrifying numbness!”

Alya and Nino looked towards the man with questioning gazes. He sighed and finally looked up at her, pain and a glimmer of hope evident in his emerald green eyes. He gave a short nod, and Alya began explaining everything.


	3. Denial and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation chapter. More Sadrien Depreste. Just more angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Enjoy it guys! 
> 
> Also, if you can think of a better name for the akuma, let me know in the comments! I honestly just wrote the first thing that popped into my head... :D

He knew.

He knew she would react this way. He knew his wife too well. Looking at her trying to deal with the information that Alya had just explained to her, his heart broke a little more. 

_“We were fighting an akuma, Clouded-Memory, who erased the memory of the person you love the most. I was watching from the sidelines because **someone** practically forced me to stay out of sight.” Alya said, glaring at Nino._

_Nino folded his arms across his chest, “You’re **pregnant** Als, there was no way in hell I was letting you out there!” _

_Alya let out an indignant huff. “ **As I was saying,** I was watching from the sidelines when you got hit, and the force of the blow catapulted you into the side of a building. You hit your head really hard and-“ She paused, tearing up, “Y-You weren’t waking up. T-There was a l-lot of blood…” _

_She hastily wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands in her lap, “Anyway, Cha- er… your partner, took you to a safe place to de-transform. I followed. I told him to finish the fight while I stayed with you. Not long after he left, Tikki flew out of your earrings and told me to put them on while she ate a cookie. Not a second after she finished her cookie, he brought the akuma back to me in a jar. I cleansed the akuma and sent out the Miraculous cure. When the magic was done, the blood was gone, but you were still unconscious. We thought that you would be fine once you woke up, but…” Alya trailed off._

_She looked up at Marinette._

_“The two men that you can’t remember, your husband and your partner, are the same person, Mari.”_

_“Oookay?” Mari said hesitantly._

_“Chat Noir – or the “cat-man” as you have called him – accidentally told you something as Marinette that led you to believe that he and a friend from your class were the same person.”_

_“So… The cat ma- Chat Noir, and the friend from class are the same person?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And that person is my husband… ?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But what does that have to do with him?” she pointed at Adrien. Alya gave him a questioning look. He nodded for her to continue._

If they were going to tell her the truth, why not go all the way, right?

_“Mari,” Alya continued, “This is Adrien, your husband.”_

_“Wha…?” Mari stared at him in disbelief. “He’s not…” Adrien held up his left hand which held his wedding band, unable to meet her eyes again. “This can’t be him! I would have remembered!! …I would have remembered…”_

That hurt. 

He knew she would say something like this, and yet, he couldn’t let go of that sliver of hope that she would suddenly remember him and everything would be back to normal.

_But it won’t…_

Adrien could feel himself begin to lose his remaining thread of composure and took a couple of deep breaths. He needed to get out of there, now! He didn’t want to cause any more stress to Mari’s life, her emotions were already stretched to the breaking point as it is. He needed to leave before his pain spread to cause her undue stress. So, he turned once again to do just that.

“W-wait!” 

He froze. He could feel her despair just by the sound of her voice, triggering his own. He crumpled. He couldn’t hold it back from her anymore. Nino lunged for him, barely making it in time to keep him from falling to the ground. He straightened them and wrapped Adrien in a tight embrace. Alya reached out and grabbed Marinette’s hand as they both watched the two friends show and receive comfort. 

“Nino, I can’t-” Adrien cried into Nino’s shoulder. “I can’t lose her… I can’t…”

“Dude, try to calm down. We can get through this, man.”

He tried. But every time it seemed like he was about ready to face her again, a fresh wave of depression and grief washed over him. It was a relentless cycle that had him feeling like he was stuck underwater getting hit by wave after wave of endless torment.


	4. True Love's - WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, has there been anything else in the past that has broken the influence of an akuma?” Mari looked to her teammates.  
> “Well…” Nino started, “There was that time with Dark Cupid- OW!” Nino rubbed his ribs and glared at Adrien.  
> “Cut it out Nino, she’s not ready for that.” Adrien said through clenched teeth.  
> “I’m not ready for what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that it's been a while, I had a lot of stuff in my personal life to take care of and I couldn't get to my editing/writing... Also, writers block is a thing...  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Marinette felt a pang in her chest as she watched a grown man break down because of her. She still couldn’t believe that he was supposedly her husband AND her beloved partner… The purple haze refused to go away, making her question if her friends were telling the truth. But that thought was quickly wiped away as a new wave of anguish fell over the ma-Adrien, as Alya had called him. No one who showed _that_ level of pain could be lying.

“Try to calm down, Bro. We’ll get through this.” Nino soothed, rubbing circles on Adrien’s back as the latter took a deep, steadying breath. 

The tug on her heartstrings at the sight only added evidence to the fact that……that this man was her husband. Her partner. _The father of her child._ It frustrated her to no end that she could share that level of love and intimacy with someone, and not remember their face!

Her vision blurred. “I… I’m so sorry!” she cried, causing Adrien’s tear-filled gaze to draw back to her. “I don’t understand how or why this could have happened! I mean, I heard what you said, but I don’t comprehend it! I would have remembered you! How could I forget? What kind of a wife am I if I can forget my own husband?!” She searched the faces of her two friends before settling her gaze on her- … husband… He was leaning against Nino for support, looking down at his hands fiddling with his wedding ring. 

“Mari.” Alya reached a hand towards her, “You are a wonderful wife and mother. You three are the happiest family I have ever seen. No one blames you for what happened. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Shelly over there. He’s the one who kept me out of the fight!” She glared at Nino once more. 

“Al, babe, we’ve been over this, we had to protect the baby.” Nino groaned tiredly. 

“I’m just saying that I could have totally sent a Mirage from the safety of my hiding spot! Which, by the way, wasn’t all that safe if I could _still clearly see the fight!”_

“Okay!” Marinette interrupted, “We get it! You both have solid points. But back to the problem at hand, why didn’t the miraculous cure work completely?”

Tikki chose this moment to phase out of Alya’s purse. “Your head wound was so great that it used up all of the magic to make sure you had no lasting physical injury or impairment. You see, the Miraculous cure sometimes only sees the life-threatening wounds if they are severe enough. You had much internal damage as much as external. You're lucky that you can walk and have all of your senses! I was so worried for you! That's why you are still under the influence of the akuma.”

“Oh… Well, has there been anything else in the past that has broken the influence of an akuma?” Mari looked to her teammates. 

“Well…” Nino started, “There was that time with Dark Cupid- OW!” Nino rubbed his ribs and glared at Adrien. 

“Cut it out Nino, she’s not ready for that.” Adrien said through clenched teeth. 

“I’m not ready for what?” Marinette folded her arms and fixed them with a raised eyebrow. Nino looked to Adrien who kept staring at the ground. They sat in a heavy silence. 

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Oh, for the love of- will you just tell her?!” Alya said staring directly at Adrien.

He paused, took a deep breath and looked into Marinette’s eyes. She was caught in the intensity and depth of his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. And yet, she felt……uncomfortable…

“Mari,” He said tenderly, “during an akuma named Dark Cupid, I was shot with one of his arrows that turned love into hate, causing me to turn on you and become his evil minion. I was about to use cataclysm on you when you broke the spell with…” He gazed at the floor and said in a low voice, “True love’s kiss…”

Her jaw dropped. _A kiss? True love’s kiss?_ She looked at him in disbelief. Knowing that she had given true love’s kiss and not remembering the feelings behind it made her feel cold and empty. She hated this feeling, and yet it was the only thing that she could feel at the moment

Her expression suddenly turned to one of anger. “I am gonna kill Hawk Moth…”


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is ticked! Don't mess with a woman scorned!  
> Adrien and Plagg have a moment  
> The group decides to try something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing!!!! So I will work to update this with a new chapter every day so I can have time to edit them. Enjoy it guys!

“I’m gonna kill Hawk Moth…”

Adrien’s head shot up to look at Marinette. 

“… Nette” Nino said cautiously.

“I’m serious! I’m gonna kill him! He took away my husband, my partner, my best friend, _the father of my child!_ There is no way in hell that I am going to let him get away with this!” She started moving her sheets aside to get up from her hospital bed. 

“No! Mari, you need to calm down! You just woke up from a week-long coma. You need to take it easy.” Alya placated. 

“Like hell I’m going to calm down! You have no idea what this emptiness feels like!” She pointed at Adrien, “Every memory I have with him is filled with this damn purple haze that fills me with physical and emotional pain! I have clouded-purple blank pieces of my memory where akuma attacks should be! You have no idea what it’s like to look at him and feel nothing when you know that you have been happy with him, loved him, _had a child with him!_ I am NOT going to just sit here and do nothing! Hawkmoth needs to _pay!”_

Adrien’s eyes kept narrowing as each word that came out of Marinette’s mouth, stoked his anger until it threatened to boil over. _She’s right! It is all Hawkmoth’s fault! He was the one who had the akuma go after Ladybug! He is the reason she can’t remember him! He is the one that…_

Plagg popped out of his shirt pocket and hovered right in front of Adrien’s face. “Kid, you’ve got to settle down! Your anger is prime for an akuma. You can’t do anything for her if you are akumatized!”

But Adrien’s thoughts were proving to be hard to escape. The grief, pain, and anger were overwhelming. He needed something to ground him. He needed… 

He needed Marinette. 

_But she doesn’t remember me! She isn’t my rock anymore! She’s gone! She’s –_

Adrien was freed from his dark and depressing thoughts by a small nip on the bridge of his nose. 

Adrien jumped a little and looked at Plagg, his cat tendencies telling him all he needed to know; Plagg was there for him. 

“You do know that I am an adult, right?” He sent an indignant stare at the cat kwami. 

“Well then, you should start acting like one. You haven’t let your anger get the hold of you like that in _years,_ kid. Not since you were a teenager. Look at her. She’s here, she’s alive, she’s _safe!_ We will figure this out! Just try to settle down. Think you can do that, kitten?”

Adrien took his millionth deep breath and looked at his wife. She was frozen in place, legs over the side of the bed, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. 

He sighed, took yet another deep breath, and turned to his kwami. “Thanks, Plagg. You always know what to say.”

“Yeah, well, I figured that if you got akumatized, I wouldn’t be able to be with my precious Camembert. Speaking of…” He dove into Adrien’s pocket. 

“Annndd, he’s back.” He said as he rolled his eyes and looked at Nino with a smile on his face. 

“Sooooo, what now?” Marinette asked. 

Silence occupied the room as the occupants tried to come up with some sort of strategy. 

“…Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try it.” Nino said with a shrug.

Marinette gave Ninio an odd look as Adrien’s cheeks were claimed by a light blush. Alya raised an eyebrow at her and a shocked expression overtook Marinette’s face when Nino’s words finally clicked.

_True love’s kiss…_

Her eyes met Adrien’s and her cheeks flamed with a scarlet that rivaled her Ladybug suit. Adrien refused to look her in the eye. He just stood there fiddling with his hands and shifting his weight from foot to foot for the next few minutes. 

“Oh my gosh! You guys are acting like shy teenagers! You are 27 years old! Just kiss her already, Sunshine!” Alya said, folding her arms over her bulging stomach and giving both of them a glare and a smirk. 

He finally looked into Marinette’s eyes, searching for any clue as to what she was thinking. After taking a bracing breath, she gave him a subtle nod. 

Adrien stepped away from Nino and walked over to the bed. He sat down in the edge, never breaking eye contact. Still not wanting to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, he asked, “Are you ready, Mari?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's nip on Adrien's nose:
> 
> Cats will sometimes nip people (or other cats) on the nose. Sometimes it is out of anger (if it is really hard bite) or it is done as an "I love you" (very soft nip), kind of like the slow blink. So that's where that came from.


	6. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is having a Marinette moment. And she remembers something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So the last two chapters are really short so I will maybe have the last chapter up later today, but it still might be tomorrow... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter after all this angst!

She thought she was ready. But if you ever have a very attractive man sit down on your bed and ask if you are ready for him to kiss you, your brain would most definitely short-circuit. 

“Uh… Uhmm…” Her brain replied intelligently. 

_What was the question again?_

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to kiss this man - that much was apparent by the return of her incoherent language. But her anxiety and doubts were getting the better of her. 

“I, uh…” she tried again, “I um, I-I thought I was ready… B-But, um… C-Could you give me a minute?”

He gave her a small smile. “Take all the time you need, my lady.”

She froze.

_My lady…_

_I’ve heard that before. I remember that name._ She looked up at the man who apparently was her husband, and for the first time since she woke up, she felt something.   
_“………Kitty?”_

Everyone froze. Adrien stared at her with wide eyes, his back straight as he slightly leaned away from her in shock. 

After a few moments, he breathlessly said, “Wha… What did you call me?”

She looked at him, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Kitty.”

Adrien continued to stare at her, but a wide grin quickly appeared. “Bugaboo… You remembered!”

“N-Not all of it. But I do remember a small part of you, Chaton.” She reached out to stroke her thumb across his face, “The part that I love the most about you.”

He started sobbing at that point. Relieved tears streaming down his face. She pulled him into her chest and laid her head on top of his, closing her eyes as she hummed the lullaby that she sang to Emma every night. She played with his hair as she held him, his tears soaking into her hospital gown as he clung to her like a lifeline. 

Soon his sobs came to a close and a soft purring could be heard in the hospital room. She giggled as she looked down at her kitty. “I missed your purr.”

He shot a playfully annoyed look up at her and she laughed. 

A sniffle was heard from the other side of the room. Marinette looked up to see Nino standing behind the back of Alya’s chair, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her, looking at them with an expression of contentment. It was Alya who had sniffed, her eyes still sparkled with unshed tears. “Why do you guys have to be so damn cute all the time?” she said as she quickly wiped her eyes and put her hand back on Nino’s arms. 

Marinette giggled again and looked down at her kitty, who was looking at her with complete adoration. 

Nino spoke up. “So, are you guys going to try and get the rest of her memories back or do you just want to sit and stare into each other’s eyes like love-sick newlyweds?” 

Adrien chuckled and reluctantly pulled out of Marinette’s arms. He looked at her with the happiest smile on his face as he asked for the second time, “Are you ready, my lady?”


	7. Sweet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... All the fluff! Family fluff! 
> 
> ... Just fluff!

“Are you ready, my lady?”

Her reply was to reach up and pull his lips to hers. 

Time stopped as her mind was flooded with every memory she had with Adrien:

Their first meeting - Stoneheart

That fateful day in the rain

Timebreaker

Evillustrator

Dark Cupid

Playing UMS III together - Gamer

Puppeteer

Volpina

Their first Christmas together – Santa Claws

Befana

Dark Owl

Glaciator

Gorzilla

Their almost reveal - Frightningale

Syren

Troublemaker

Anansi

Style Queen

Sandboy

Catalyst

Scarlet Moth/Mayura

WereDad

The day they started dating

The day the reveal happened

The day Adrien proposed

The day they got married

The day they found out she was pregnant

The day Emma was born

Those sleepless nights as they raised their first child

The little, everyday things

She saw it all. 

When they finally parted, she had tears in her eyes. “Chaton! I remember! I remember, Adrien! I remember everything!” 

His arms were wrapped around her in an instant. They stayed together like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Nino say he was going to go and get her parents, but at the moment, all she could think about was the relief she felt. No more purple haze, no more pain, no more lost memories, just her and her chaton. 

“Mama! Papa!”

They looked over to see the door wide open with Tom filling the doorway. Nino went back to Alya, and Sabine was walking towards them, holding the squirming toddler as she tried to get to her parents. 

“Hey, Peanut!” she said as they separated just enough to include their daughter into their embrace.

_This, is bliss._ Marinette thought to herself. At the moment, she could care less about anything else. She didn’t care that she was still in her hospital bed and her hair was a mess. 

She didn’t care that Alya was recording all of this on her phone. She didn’t care that her parents were practically swooning in the corner at the sight of her little family. She didn’t care about anything at the moment but her husband and daughter. 

As Marinette looked at her precious, beaming Emma, she couldn’t help but thank the powers that be for giving her another chance at life. For saving herself and her friends and family from certain heartbreak. This is a moment that neither she or Adrien will ever forget. For Emma, this memory might fade in time, but they will never forget this moment. 

And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos, please spare me the embarrassment and just leave a comment so I can fix it! Even if it's just a little thing!   
> K, thanks! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fic in the comments!!
> 
> Stay Miraculous everyone! \\(^o^)/


End file.
